Notes for a new companion story
Proposed companion notes:"Pyro Polly" A troubled young woman with an even more troubling past. "Pyro Polly" puts the full definition of mania in to Pyromania and her related skills. See has potential to be a challenging combatant or a lethally skilled Next Generation companion. Background. As more truth be told, the sadder it gets Borne at home on a Wednesday sometime around the year 2264. Penelope O'leary's birthday was just the beginning of her woeful days. By sad coincidence, the only doctor for a hundred hellish miles with skill enough skill to deal with the sudden complications was the same woman who to quickly gave up her own life in the act of giving birth to "Polly". The town quietly mourned the loss of Dr. O'leary as she was clearly the best Doctor they ever could have hoped for in the waist land. Mr. O'leary just fell into his chem research, always looking for more plant and mutant extracts. He told himself it was the best way to honor the passing of his wife. Even he knew it was a selfish lie. Mr. O'leary just wanted an excuse to get away from his own baby. He blamed Polly for killing his wife. So contrary to everything his wife ever stood for Mr. O'leary's spent a small fraction of his wife's savings to purchase a slave to care for Little miss Polly. The rest he squandered seeking ever more exotic components to test on him self. The more he told himself he was doing it "FOR SCIENCE" the deeper he fell into addiction and addiction fed his grief for a lost wife and a resentment for the child he saw as the one who took her life. *Early on Mr.O'leary became more and more agree as all the family money continued to hemorrhage and still there was no hope in site. Beating his female slave and intimidating his beautiful daughter soon became the favorite pastime as his homemade chem and ever increasing cheaper quality alcohol production began to disappoint the few locals that remained in their dwelling, ever more collapsing community. Even at 5 years of age Sweet, Innocent Little miss Polly was a bright child, full of love and wonder for all the world. Her slave mistress taught Polly the basics of reading and writing but in know time Sweet Polly was soon reading not only here own original child story of hope and glory but texts from her mothers far more advanced small library of skill books relating to science, medicine, repairing old tech, theoretical science, survival techniques... Most of all little Polly enjoyed learning, her favorite topics where books with detailed illustration like books relating to Melee weapon techniques, improvised explosive and cooking booth and gourmet and campfire survival style. Little Polly was a treasure and her save Nanny saw it all to well and so one night she attempted to sneak Polly away from her abusive father but they where captured neat a small hole in the still gated communitie's perimeter, the slave was beaten and they booth where dragged back to the O'leary's house where Mr. O'leary, obviously wishing to save face claimed the slave had drugged him, robed his house and kidnapped his daughter. After the slave was tortured for 3 days, the whole town turned out with young Polly in tow to witness the execution. Polly's birth mother had died just five and 3/4 years earlier. Now she would be forced to watch as the only mother she ever knew was bound, gagged and burned at the stake to the joyful cheers of her neighbors. It was only at the end when the gag melted away that the child could the breathless gasps for mercy from the only person to ever show her love and even this was all but define muffled by the courses of the self perceived pious mob. Written by SaintPain first draft SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here." 05:34, October 18, 2012 (UTC)